BUT IN DREAMS AND FRAGMENTS
by Teedus
Summary: Sayid tale - Season Three - Episode Four


INT. ROOM - SUNSET

SAYID sits on a hardwood floor with his back resting against a bed in a small room decorated with simplistic objects. The depleting sun shines through a small window on the east side bathing the room in a vibrant glow. A CD player on the floor next to him is playing Moonlight Serenade in crisp quality.

SAYID is staring at the worn photograph of NADIA. His eyes are heavy and his body wears a defeated expression; a single tear streams down his face. He crumples the photograph and throws it across the room. The CD player begins to skip over the same two seconds repeatedly.

INT. ROOM - NIGHT (FLASH-FORWARD)

SAYID wakes with a start, drenched; he is in bed. His long hair is matted with sweat and he is out of breath. A WOMAN stirs next to him. She sits up: NADIA.

NADIA Sayid?

SAYID I'm fine.

He throws the covers aside and wipes the sweat off his brow.

NADIA You're soaked. What's wrong - was it the same dream again?

Silence.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
How many times is that now?

SAYID They're nothing.

NADIA Waking up like this is nothing?  
They're making you sick, Sayid!

SAYID What would you have me do? See someone?

NADIA You could talk to me. You don't talk to me anymore.

SAYID I talk to you all the time.

NADIA No, you don't. You're shutting me out. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that's happened.

SAYID gets out of bed and begins to pace the room.

SAYID I don't blame myself.

NADIA You believe that?

SAYID Yes.

NADIA Then why am I here?

SAYID What?

Lightning flashes from a nearby window; SAYID turns to it.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Rain?

NADIA (Beat)  
There's no thunder, Sayid.

He considers this.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
Come to bed.

SAYID And just forget about it?

NADIA Come lie with me.

SAYID gets in bed. He kisses NADIA tenderly who returns the wanton affection.

SAYID Teach me how I should forget.

NADIA Take comfort in me.

They kiss again.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
Do you love me?

SAYID Yes.

NADIA (Whispering into his ear)  
Then that is all you need.

They continue kissing, falling onto the bed.

CUT TO:  
LOST

EXT. BEACH - SUNSET (END FLASH-FORWARD)

The day's weary sun gently rests itself over the distant horizon. The ocean, reflecting its soft orange glow, rocks back and forth drifting towards shore. BILLY sits at the edge of the beach with the wind softly rolling over him and the waves reaching out towards his buried feet.

His name is called out from over his shoulder, but BILLY ignores it and continues to stare off at the sun.

DANIEL approaches.

DANIEL Hey, Billy, didn't you hear me?  
I've been calling out for you for the past ten minutes. What are you doing?

BILLY I'm sorry. I could hear you.

DANIEL Then why didn't you come? It's getting late and we need to keep watch over everyone at dark.

BILLY I don't want to leave yet.

DANIEL You'll have many days to see the sun set. Come on, let's go up to the tents.

BILLY (Beat)  
Can't you hear it?

DANIEL Hear what?

BILLY The sun.

DANIEL takes a seat next to BILLY and carefully looks over him with a curious expression.

DANIEL What do you mean?

BILLY Don't you know - the sun.

DANIEL You can hear the sun?

BILLY Here I can.

DANIEL (Beat)  
What is it saying?

BILLY She's singing.

DANIEL turns and stares at the sun but is unable to hear anything; disappointed, he turns back towards BILLY.

DANIEL I don't hear anything.

BILLY You can't?

Silence.

BILLY (CONT'D)  
He thinks he's alone.

DANIEL Who? The sun?

BILLY turns to DANIEL for the first time.

BILLY No, not the sun ... Sayid.

DANIEL Who's Sayid?

BILLY He lives here. He's a nice man,  
they all are. She is singing about him.

EXT. THE BARRACKS - NIGHT

SAYID steps outside and takes a walk. The sun has finally set and the sky is littered with stars. As he walks along the row of dark houses around him, he takes note of CLAIRE sitting on one of the swings in the small park. He approaches and takes a seat on a swing next to her.

SAYID What are you doing up, Claire? You should be resting with Aaron.

CLAIRE I could tell you the same thing.

SAYID I couldn't sleep.

CLAIRE I'm not ready to sleep either.

They sit in silence gently swinging. A warm breeze rolls over them and SAYID takes in the effect. He sighs.

SAYID There's much to do. The people who aren't ill won't know to come here.

CLAIRE You're going after them?

SAYID Yes.

CLAIRE You don't have to do everything,  
you know. There's other people around. You're not Jack.

SAYID takes in her appearance more carefully; her eyes are puffy and tears stream down her cheeks.

SAYID Are you okay, Claire?

CLAIRE (Beat)  
Why didn't you tell me about Charlie?

SAYID ... I -

CLAIRE You knew I've been wanting to know.  
I had to overhear Bernard and Rose talking about him behind my back?

SAYID Claire - I didn't know how to tell you.

CLAIRE Oh that's bull and you know it!

She gets up; SAYID follows.

SAYID Claire, I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you.

CLAIRE From what?

SAYID (Beat)  
From more sorrow.

CLAIRE You didn't think I'd find out?

SAYID It's not that -

CLAIRE Then what is it? Do you know how much more this hurts me?

SAYID I'm sorry. With everything that's going on -

CLAIRE What? You didn't think I could handle it?

SAYID No, that's not -

She slaps him.

CLAIRE Get away from me.

She turns and walks away leaving him alone by the swings.

SAYID Claire!

INT. TENT - NIGHT

DANIEL enters a wide canvas tent filled with boxes. MONICA stands over a small table at the back looking over some maps;  
a lantern is lit over her.

DANIEL We need to talk.

She turns.

MONICA Hi Daniel.

He pulls a zipper down, closing the tent.

MONICA (CONT'D)  
Couldn't wait any longer, huh?

DANIEL Funny.

MONICA Honest. What is it?

DANIEL It's Billy; something he said.

MONICA Is he okay?

DANIEL He was ... he was speaking and acting differently.

MONICA How do you mean?

DANIEL He was in much better health than he's been in the past few years.  
Monica, I think his autism is failing him.

MONICA furrows her brow in concentration, tapping a pen against her lips.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
This is for real.

MONICA He's shown symptoms like this before.

DANIEL Not like anything I saw or heard tonight.

MONICA (Beat)  
I need to see him.

DANIEL I'll bring him here.

MONICA Quietly. Daniel, no one can know.  
If it's true -

DANIEL I know.

He turns, opens the tent, and walks out leaving MONICA alone to her thoughts.

EXT. BLACK ROCK - NIGHT

The BLACK ROCK is on fire. Pieces of debris are scattered around bodies that lay motionless on the ground. One of the bodies stirs: ALEX. She gets up and looks around; a gash is bleeding from her forehead. She runs to the body nearest her which she recognizes as KARL's. She begins to shake him.

ALEX Karl!

He stirs.

KARL Alex?

ALEX Are you okay? Can you move? Get up!

A moan in the background adds more disturbance to the air.  
ALEX turns and spots DANIELLE standing up.

KARL My leg.

ALEX It doesn't look broken.

KARL I think it's my ankle.

ALEX Can you get up?

KARL I'll try.

DANIELLE We can't stay here.

DANIELLE approaches the both of them.

KARL What do we do?

DANIELLE We leave - now!

ALEX But Dad ...

DANIELLE He is dead.

ALEX You don't know that!

KARL Alex, we have to go. Locke - he can be around.

ALEX So what? Do you think I'm afraid of him?

DANIELLE We do not have time to debate about this.

ALEX I'm not -

KARL Alex just listen to her!

EXT. THE BARRACKS - NIGHT

SAYID, BERNARD, JIN, and STEVE stand around a table inside SAYID's house. On the table is a map of THE BARRACKS.

BERNARD And you think this will work?

SAYID It's our best shot.

STEVE What if they just climb over the fence?

SAYID The fence is high and without ledges. And that is also why we will be patrolling the perimeter.

BERNARD But we're only four men strong right now.

SAYID points to spots on the map with perimeter boxes.

SAYID These points are where we will be heading. We will disable the boxes so that the only other way in and out is through our box here at the center.

BERNARD And that's something that we can watch over.

SAYID Exactly. The others won't be trying to reach us just yet. Until we regroup, this is our best shot at protecting ourselves.

STEVE So how many boxes are there?

SAYID Four. We will split up and take them out. I'll patrol the main defence until sunrise. Once you've destroyed your box, guard your perimeter until sunrise and then come back here and we'll prepare for the next step.

BERNARD Which is what?

SAYID We're going to find our missing friends. The people who aren't infected will be needing our help.  
And that's exactly what they're owed.

JIN Sun.

SAYID I know, Jin. Sun and Jack are out there as well and we need to find them too.

BERNARD Do you have any idea where they are?

SAYID No.

JIN The others.

SAYID We don't know that they're with them.

BERNARD What about Sawyer and Hurley? They just took Desmond off and we haven't seen any of them since. And Michael - everyone is everywhere and we have no way of finding them.

SAYID Our first priority should be to look for the un-infected. Once we establish their safety we can focus on Sun and the others.

STEVE Don't you think this is risky? I mean, we don't know who's infected or who isn't. And there's that thing out there that's taking people's forms. Not to mention we have to watch out for two different sets of Others.

BERNARD He has a good point.

SAYID Either way, it's a risk we have to take. People need our help.

BERNARD Who will watch Rose and Claire?

SAYID You will. Once we return you will not be coming with us to find the others. You will stay here, and you will be armed.

Silence.

STEVE What about food?

SAYID I've taken inventory. There's enough rations left over in the houses around to last us until we can make patrols outside the fence.  
There's even a small orchard with growing vegetables and fruit tress.

STEVE They sure knew what they were doing.

SAYID They did.

STEVE Then why leave here?

SAYID I once thought it was because we had found them.

STEVE And now?

SAYID And now I'm not so sure. This place is safer than anywhere else.

STEVE Then where did they go?

SAYID I don't know.

Silence.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Now is everyone clear with what we're doing?

JIN (Beat)  
Yes.

BERNARD Yeah.

STEVE Yeah.

SAYID Okay. Let's go.

INT. ROOM (FLASH-FORWARD)

SAYID is taking inventory in a small room filled by a couple of large shelves. He is charting the sparse amount of food scattered throughout the rows on a clipboard. NADIA enters the room from behind.

NADIA Hello, Sayid.

Without taking notice of her, SAYID continues counting.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
At it again? Counting your store.

Silence.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
You've been coming in here everyday thinking there would be more.  
You're going to run out soon.

SAYID I have enough.

NADIA Enough for how long?

SAYID stops counting.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
A few days? A week maybe.

SAYID Is there something you wanted from me Nadia? Or have you come to just torment me?

NADIA Is that what you think of me,  
Sayid?

SAYID (Beat)  
No.

NADIA Maybe you wished I was someone else?

SAYID No, I don't. I'm sorry Nadia.

NADIA Well it's time.

SAYID Time for what?

NADIA It's been six months. You're going to have to go out there sooner or later.

Silence.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
You're so afraid.

SAYID I'm not afraid.

NADIA You're going to have to face civilization. You can't keep hiding inside this prison forever.

SAYID I'm not hiding.

NADIA approaches and takes the clipboard away from SAYID's hands.

NADIA Look at me.

SAYID turns.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
I'm here to help you Sayid.

SAYID I can't go out there.

NADIA I love you.

SAYID It's too much.

NADIA I can't do it for you.

SAYID ... I know.

Lightning flashes from outside the door.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Rain again.

NADIA It's too hot for rain, Sayid. Do you love me?

SAYID Yes.

NADIA Tell me.

SAYID I love you.

She grabs his hand and places it on her hips. She leans in and kisses him.

NADIA (Whisper)  
It's time you faced your fears. You can do it; you can go out there.

They kiss passionately.

INT. BILLY'S TENT - NIGHT

DANIEL enters BILLY's tent. The room is dark and BILLY is asleep on the cot in the corner. DANIEL approaches him,  
kneels down, and gently shakes him awake.

DANIEL Billy - it's time to wake up.

BILLY What is it?

DANIEL I need you to come with me.

BILLY Where are we going?

DANIEL Monica wants to see you.

BILLY (Beat)  
I don't want to do anymore tests.

DANIEL These are good tests, Billy.  
They're going to help you.

BILLY You always say that.

DANIEL I promise these will be different.  
Come on, let's go.

BILLY I want to sleep.

DANIEL stands and sticks his hand out for BILLY to take.  
BILLY considers the gesture.

DANIEL You can sleep there.

BILLY Did you find Sayid?

DANIEL Sayid? No. Why?

BILLY She wanted me to find him.

DANIEL Who did?

BILLY The sun.

DANIEL (Beat)  
We'll talk about that later, okay?  
Come on.

BILLY grabs his hand and they turn to leave but stop just short of the threshold to the opening.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
Who are you?

SAWYER steps forward.

SAWYER Funny you should ask.

HURLEY stands behind him.

HURLEY We're not going to hurt you.

INT. MONICA'S TENT - NIGHT

DANIEL and BILLY enter MONICA'S TENT. She turns from her desk and greets them.

MONICA Hi guys. I was wondering what was keeping -

SAWYER and HURLEY step inside behind them. HURLEY zips the tent down closed.

MONICA (CONT'D)  
What's going on?

DANIEL I have no idea.

SAWYER raises and points the handgun at them.

SAWYER Shut up - both of you.

HURLEY We're survivors of a plane crash.

MONICA Hostiles?

DANIEL I think so.

HURLEY Hostiles? You're the hostiles. You came at us with guns!

SAWYER Keep your voice down, Huey.

DANIEL You killed Franklin?

Silence.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
Where's Kevin?

SAWYER He's fine.

HURLEY He's with Sayid.

SAWYER Who you're kid seems to know.

DANIEL He's real?

HURLEY Why do you know that name?

DANIEL Billy ... he said that the sun was singing about him.

SAWYER Right. The sun.

DANIEL Look, we can talk about this. What do you want?

SAWYER We want you off our beach.

HURLEY We want to go home. We don't want to fight with you.

SAWYER Why are you here? Why this island?

BILLY Are you the sad man?

SAWYER turns to BILLY.

SAWYER What?

DANIEL Billy, quiet.

SAWYER Let him speak.

BILLY The sad man, are you him? She was singing about you (turning to HURLEY) and you too. She said you'd be coming to help.

HURLEY Me?

BILLY Yes. You like the numbers?

HURLEY Like them?!

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT

DANIELLE walks ahead with ALEX and KARL dragging behind. ALEX is helping KARL walk, who is limping off his right foot.

ALEX We need to talk.

KARL What is it?

ALEX How bad is your ankle?

KARL It hurts.

ALEX Can you push it?

KARL I don't know. Maybe, if I had to.  
Why?

ALEX We need to go.

KARL Go? Where?

ALEX Away. From here, from her.

KARL She's your mother.

ALEX I don't even know her.

KARL (Beat)  
Where do you want to go, Alex?

DANIELLE turns.

DANIELLE Hurry. We do not have much time.

ALEX and KARL stop.

ALEX Why?

DANIELLE looks around.

DANIELLE We're being followed.

ALEX and KARL look around.

KARL By who?

DANIELLE We must hurry on.

She turns and continues walking with a stern footing. ALEX and KARL slowly continue behind her.

ALEX We gotta leave her.

KARL You want to split up away from her?  
Without her we'd be no where right now. We'd probably be infected,  
Alex.

ALEX You don't know that.

KARL What's going on with you?

ALEX Nothing.

KARL You're suddenly caring about Ben?  
You want to ditch your own mother?

ALEX I just found out she's my mother.

KARL Exactly.

ALEX And despite everything that Ben is,  
I don't want to see him dead.

KARL He deserves to die, Alex.

ALEX (Beat)  
Are you coming with me or not?

KARL We won't get far. She'll follow us.

ALEX considers this.

KARL (CONT'D)  
I can't push my ankle too much,  
Alex. Just wait it out. Something good might come of this.

ALEX I don't know if I can.

KARL For me?

Silence.

ALEX I know he's not dead.

INT. PERIMETER FENCE BARRIER - NIGHT

SAYID sits on a sloping hill just inside the perimeter of THE BARRACKS. His rifle is held loose in his hands. He focuses on the treeline. Every so often shouts and cries can be heard off in the distance.

Rustling in the trees. SAYID stands and raises his rifle.  
More rustling, now louder and closer.

SAYID Show yourself!

Two MEN and a WOMAN step out from the treeline. SAYID lowers his weapon.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
I know you.

MAN It's us, Sayid.

WOMAN Julia, Shawn, and Devan.

They step closer. SAYID takes a step towards them.

SAYID Are you safe?

DEVAN We're fine.

JULIA Can you let us in?

SHAWN We're very tired.

SAYID Where were you? Where is everyone else?

JULIA We don't know. We're only us three.

SHAWN We didn't see anyone. They're all still out there. They need your help.

DEVAN Will you help them, Sayid?

SAYID What?

DEVAN Will you help them? They need your help.

JULIA Come on. Let us in.

SHAWN We're very tired.

SAYID steps back.

SHAWN (CONT'D)  
Where are you going, Sayid?

JULIA Come on.

DEVAN Let us in.

SHAWN Please.

SAYID raises his rifle.

SAYID Step away from the fence!

JULIA What are you doing, Sayid?

SAYID You're the infected.

DEVAN We're not sick? Look at us! We're healthy. Are you insane? Let us in!  
They're out there, they're coming for us. What are you thinking?  
Lower the gun!

JULIA Or shoot us!

SHAWN In the head!

SHAWN steps closer to the edge of the perimeter fence.

SHAWN (CONT'D)  
I could make it you know. To you.  
I'll make you one of us.

JULIA's nose starts to bleed.

JULIA Do you see what's happening? You're killing us by keeping us out here.

DEVAN begins to shake and falls to the floor, convulsing.

JULIA (CONT'D)  
He's dying, Sayid. Won't you come help him? Let us in.

SHAWN I can make it.

SAYID No, you won't.

SHAWN Can we play?

SAYID Leave this place. Now!

SHAWN dashes towards the fence. He runs through; the defence goes off and SAYID shoots SHAWN who falls to the ground convulsing and foaming at the mouth. SAYID aims at JULIA.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Don't.

JULIA We'll be back, Sayid. We want you.  
To join us. You'll like it. It's what you want.

She laughs, turns, and runs off into the jungle.

INT. ROOM (FLASH-FORWARD)

SAYID stands in front of a window staring out into darkness.  
Lightning flashes every so often, illuminating an ocean.  
NADIA enters from behind and wraps her arms around him.

NADIA What are you looking at?

SAYID The ocean. The rain is coming in.

NADIA embraces him more tightly.

NADIA Yeah? Describe it to me.

SAYID smiles.

SAYID Can't you see it?

NADIA I think I'd prefer your description.

SAYID turns and kisses her.

SAYID Soft. Sweet. Wet.

He runs his hands along her waist.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Curvy.

NADIA It sounds beautiful.

SAYID It is.

He kisses her once more.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
I'm going out there.

NADIA I knew you had it in you.

SAYID I couldn't do it without you.

NADIA I doubt that.

SAYID Do you want to come with me?

NADIA No. You have to do this on your own. Do you have everything you need?

SAYID Yes. I made a list this morning.

NADIA Good. When are you going?

Lightning flashes.

SAYID Once the rain stops.

NADIA I don't think you'll have to worry about the rain.

SAYID You think it will pass?

NADIA (Beat)  
Yes.

SAYID turns and heads to the door at the end of the room.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
Have you ever wondered why it was me?

SAYID turns.

SAYID Hm?

NADIA Out of all the people, why me? Why did you choose me?

SAYID I would never want anyone else.

NADIA No? What about ... her?

SAYID walks towards NADIA.

SAYID Where is this coming from?

NADIA Curiosity. Maybe from you.

SAYID Me?

NADIA I could be her for you if you really want.

SAYID pulls back.

SAYID Why are you talking like this?

NADIA I'm not saying anything you're not thinking, Sayid.

SAYID She's dead, Nadia.

NADIA Does that really matter here?  
You're finally snapping out of it.  
You're making the decisions you need to make and soon I'll be gone.

SAYID I don't understand.

NADIA No? I can only tell you as much as you will allow me to. You see things that aren't there, Sayid.

SAYID What do I see?

NADIA This room, the lightning. Nothing is what it seems.

SAYID I don't understand what you're -

NADIA Stop it! Stop playing dumb! You're cracked!

She pushes him into the wall.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
You're mind is cracked! Break out of it! Stop being a child and stand up!

She pushes him again.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
Be a man! Be a man! Be who you are!

She tries to push him again but SAYID stops her.

SAYID Nadia - calm down!

NADIA Open your eyes, Sayid.

INT. MONICA'S TENT - NIGHT

SAWYER sits on a chair, his gun held loosely in his hand.  
HURLEY stands next to BILLY who sits on MONICA's bed. MONICA and DANIEL lean back on a table littered with maps.

BILLY She sang about Sayid the most.

SAWYER And who is she?

BILLY She's the sun.

SAWYER Sorry to disappoint you Harry Potter, but the sun don't sing.

BILLY Sure it does. You just have to listen.

SAWYER Is that all?

DANIEL Look, we can't go on. We need to do tests on Billy before morning.

HURLEY What for?

MONICA Billy has autism.

SAWYER Doesn't look like it to me.

DANIEL That's why we need to test him. It appears to be failing him.

SAWYER Why?

DANIEL We don't have time for twenty questions!

MONICA The island.

SAWYER Of course.

HURLEY Why the rush to test him?

MONICA He's shown these symptoms before.  
And as quickly as they came, they went. We don't want to lose it again.

SAWYER What's so special about this kid?

Silence.

DANIEL You need to get out of here.

SAWYER We ain't done here, chief.

MONICA The guards do rounds. They'll find you.

SAWYER We'll manage.

DANIEL We're not here to hurt you. Not all of us.

HURLEY What does that mean?

MONICA It means there are people here only for greed and power. If you knew what this island really was, you'd try to protect it to.

SAWYER Doubt it, princess.

HURLEY Tell us what this island is.

DANIEL We don't have time right now.

HURLEY Then let me talk to Billy.

BILLY He wants to know the numbers.

HURLEY Yes. What do they mean?

DANIEL I can meet you. Tomorrow morning.  
When everyone is up I can sneak out and meet you. Please. If they catch you, they catch us.

SAWYER considers this.

SAWYER Fine.

HURLEY What?

SAWYER We'll leave.

HURLEY But -

SAWYER stands.

SAWYER Don't worry, we'll be back.

HURLEY turns to BILLY.

HURLEY I just want to know what they mean.

DANIEL You'll know - now please!

Voices can be heard outside.

MONICA (Whisper)  
Quiet! Guards. Don't move, keep low, and hide near the bed.

She turns out the light. The guards' shadows walk by the tent. They can be heard whispering. They pass.

DANIEL You have to leave - now!

SAWYER Let's go.

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT

DANIELLE is walking through the jungle watching her footing as she climbs a steep hill. ALEX and KARL are struggling behind her.

DANIELLE Come on.

ALEX We're going as fast as we can!

DANIELLE We need to move faster. They're coming.

ALEX You don't even know that.

DANIELLE I know.

ALEX How?!

DANIELLE Because I need to.

ALEX Well we're going as fast as we can.  
Karl's hurt because of what you did!

KARL Alex, it's okay. Let's just keep going.

They pass a loose branch on the way up.

ALEX (Whisper)  
It's time.

KARL What?

ALEX picks up the branch. DANIELLE reaches the top of the hill. She turns to ALEX and KARL. ALEX swings the branch and it slams into DANIELLE's shins; she falls forward and rolls down the hill.

KARL (CONT'D)  
Alex! What are you doing?!

ALEX Now! Let's go - hurry!

They reach the top of the hill. ALEX grabs KARL and together they run deep into the jungle. DANIELLE lies at the bottom of the hill; bleeding, hurt and unconscious.

EXT. THE BARRACKS - SUNRISE

SAYID walks towards the congregation at the center of THE BARRACKS. JIN, BERNARD, ROSE, CLAIRE and STEVE stand around waiting for him.

JIN Sayid.

SAYID You made it back. How did it go?

BERNARD We did it.

SAYID Everything was fine?

JIN Yes.

STEVE Yeah. But I heard them.

SAYID Who?

STEVE The sick.

SAYID Did you see them?

STEVE No ... I just heard them.

SAYID (Beat)  
Did anyone else hear or see anything at all?

Silence.

STEVE I'm scared, Sayid.

SAYID Don't worry.

STEVE I don't want to go out there.

SAYID (Beat)  
You don't have to.

BERNARD I'll take his place.

SAYID Bernard -

BERNARD You need help.

ROSE You're not going anywhere.

BERNARD There are sick people out there,  
Rose. They need our help. I can't just let them do this on their own.

ROSE Then I'm coming with you.

BERNARD No.

Silence.

SAYID We can wait until midday. For now,  
everyone go and get some rest. I'll come around when it's time.

Everyone disperses except for STEVE and JIN.

JIN What do we do?

SAYID I saw them. The sick.

STEVE What?

SAYID They're different than what you mentioned. They're ... not as much sick anymore.

STEVE What do you mean?

SAYID I don't know what we're dealing with. This is going to be dangerous.

STEVE What are you thinking?

JIN Alone.

SAYID Yes. I'm thinking we're going to need to split up. It'll be easier that way.

STEVE How will you tell the sick apart from the healthy?

SAYID You can tell. Their qualities are ... imperfect.

JIN How do .. we do this?

SAYID I might have an idea, but I have to spend some time thinking about this. Mid-day.

He pats JIN on the arm and then moves off towards the houses.

EXT. JUNGLE - MORNING

JACK, KATE, SUN, JULIET and the OTHERS walk through the jungle in a strong single file. RICHARD is next to JACK.

RICHARD How are you doing?

JACK I'm fine. How much further?

RICHARD We're almost there.

JACK What exactly is this place?

JULIET It's our temple.

KATE What's there?

RICHARD Our salvation. Do you believe in God?

KATE No.

RICHARD You should.

RICHARD steps forward; JACK turns to KATE.

JACK Hey, how are you feeling?

KATE I'm fine.

JACK You're feet -

KATE Yeah, they're fine.

SUN What are we doing, Jack?

JACK (Beat)  
I believe them.

SUN What about everyone else? We can't just leave them out there. Who knows what's happening to them.

JACK We'll find them, Sun.

KATE You shouldn't trust them.

JACK stares at JULIET.

JACK I trust her.

RICHARD turns back from ahead.

RICHARD We're here.

They walk through the treeline and step into a wide clearing of tall grass. In the middle of the clearing is a single floored building.

RICHARD (CONT'D)  
First shift: guard the perimeter.  
Everyone else, set up camp. Jack,  
Kate, Sun ... Juliet - you're coming with me to the temple.

Everyone splits off and does their respective jobs. JACK,  
SUN, JULIET, and KATE walk through the clearing following RICHARD towards the temple.

INT. ROOM - MORNING

SAYID lies in bed. Moonlight Serenade is playing on the CD player. He stares off at the ceiling, slowly drifting into sleep. The crumpled picture of NADIA still lies on the floor under the window.

WOMAN'S VOICE Sayid!

SAYID quickly sits up and looks around the room. The music has stopped and he sits in silence.

SAYID ... Shannon?

INT. ROOM (FLASH-FORWARD)

SAYID sits at the edge of the bed. NADIA is sitting against the wall right behind him. Lightning flashes in the room from the window on the wall.

NADIA Do you know who you are?

SAYID Yes.

NADIA Tell me. What is your name?

SAYID My name is Sayid Jarrah.

NADIA And what are you?

SAYID I am a soldier of the republican guard.

NADIA And what else?

SAYID (Beat)  
I am a torturer.

NADIA Where's your certainty?

SAYID I am a torturer.

NADIA And what else are you?

SAYID I am ... nothing.

NADIA No. You are more. More than nothing. More than just a man, just a guard. You are Sayid, and yes,  
you are a torturer. But you are a lover as well. You are what man strives to be. Now tell me.

SAYID I am more than a guard. I am more than a torturer. I am your lover.

She moves next to him. She grabs his hand and turns his head,  
kissing him on the lips.

NADIA Describe to me the room.

SAYID takes a moment and looks around the room. A tear streams down his cheek.

SAYID There is no window.

NADIA Instead?

SAYID A blank wall.

NADIA And what else?

SAYID There is no lightning.

NADIA Instead?

SAYID A wire. A loose electrical wire that hangs and sparks.

We see the room differently. There is no window, instead a loose electrical wire hangs off the wall, sparking.

INT. HALLWAY

SAYID and NADIA walk down a bare hallway with the paint pealing on the walls. The lights overhead flicker and spark.

NADIA Describe to me the hallway.

SAYID There are no paintings.

NADIA Instead?

SAYID A door which leads to the pantry. A door which leads to the front. A door which leads to the bedroom.

NADIA And what else?

SAYID The walls. They are not bright.  
There is no paint.

INT. RECEPTION

SAYID and NADIA enter a wide reception area where papers and junk liter the room. At one corner of the room there is a jail cell with broken bars and a skeleton lying inside.

NADIA Do you remember where you are?

SAYID I'm in the temple.

NADIA What is the year?

SAYID 2007.

NADIA What are you hiding from?

SAYID The island.

NADIA Why?

SAYID Because I'm afraid.

NADIA Do you need to be afraid?

SAYID ... Yes.

SHANNON wraps her arms around SAYID.

SHANNON Does this help?

SAYID ... Shannon.

SHANNON There's nothing to be afraid of.

SAYID begins to cry.

SAYID I don't know what to do.

SHANNON Take my hand. Come with me.

SAYID I can't go out there.

SHANNON Just take my hand.

SAYID grabs her hand. SHANNON leads him to a set of closed double doors. She pushes them open and a bright lights fills the room.

EXT. THE TEMPLE - DAY

SAYID and SHANNON step outside THE TEMPLE. Sand swirls around them. As we pull out, it is revealed that SAYID is standing at the threshold of a small building surrounded by a hot and barren desert. Surrounding the desert in the distant horizon is a jungle.

SHANNON Do you see it? The jungle off in the distance? You will be going back there, Sayid.

SAYID Yes.

SHANNON What will you do?

SAYID I will get the supplies from the D.H.A.R.M.A. drop.

SHANNON You will not be afraid of anything.

SAYID I will not fear the infected.

SHANNON Some of them were your friends.

SAYID But they are no longer.

SHANNON But you will find her.

SAYID I will find her.

SHANNON It's time.

She let's go of his hand.

SHANNON (CONT'D)  
Go on. Alone. You must do this yourself.

SAYID steps forward and places a foot in the hot sand. He takes another step and begins his trek through the desert towards the jungle.

CUT TO:

LOST 


End file.
